Elmélet
by PomPomKunoichi
Summary: Egy átlagos meccsnek indult, de a végkifejlete ködös örvénybe torkollott... (OOC, OC, vér és kínzás. Aki nem bírja, ne olvassa)


A Seirin kosárlabda csapata éppen egy újabb gyakorlómeccsre készült az egyik közeli iskolában. Már bent voltak a viszonylag nagy tornateremben, bemelegítettek, az oly láthatatlan Kuroko a pad mellett nem sokkal nyújtott, mellette valaki éppen nagyot ásított, ám az égkék hajú fiú oda se nézett.

- Már megint nem aludtál, Kagami-kun? - kérdezte a nála jóval hatalmasabb játékostól, aki karikás szemmel nézett le rá, az egész lényéről sütött a kialvatlanság kellemetlensége.

- Semmi közöd hozzá - folytatta a nyújtásokat rosszkedvű morgása közben, Kuroko egy darabig érzéketlenül nézte, szokatlan volt neki Kagami viselkedése, túl halk és fura volt... pedig egy meccs általában fel szokta dobni! Vagy talán az a baja, hogy nem a Csodák Generációjával van játékuk?

-A bambulásodtól nem leszek jobban - Kagami újabb morgására magához tért, ám még mielőtt válaszolhatott volna, elkezdődött a meccs, Kuroko félelmei pedig beigazolódtak, Kagami, a fénye elhalványult! Igaz, nyerésre álltak, ám Kuroko oda-oda pillantva látta az edzőjük arcán is a feszültséget, ahogy a vörös-fekete hajú önmagához képest lelassult mozgását figyelte. Az eső negyed utolsó perceiben a másik csapat plusz pontokat szerzett, kezdtek felzárkózni a Seirin csapatához, amint lesétáltak a pályáról, Kagami arcán rögtön egy összetekert újság csattant.

- Mióta lettél te egy lomha szamár!? - Riko dühtől szikrázó szemekkel figyelte Kagamit - a Téli Kupa a nyakunkon van, ne lassulj le pont most!

- Csak rosszul aludtam, edző - a többiek értetlenkedésébe Kuroko nem szállt be, csak csendben figyelte magas csapattársát, egyre távolabb hallotta a csapata beszélgetését, mikor egy sötét árnyat látott meg az egyik ablakban. A szívét szörnyű érzés lepte el, teljes testével az ablak felé fordult és felnézett... egy macskafülű ember napszemüvegben? Gyanakodva húzta össze a szemöldökét ahogy az ismeretlen holtsápadt alak integetett neki egy nagy mosollyal, láthatóan senki sem figyelt fel rá, senki sem nézett az üveg túloldalára, kivéve Kurokot, aki visszafordult a csapattársaihoz és megfogta a csapatkapitányuk vállát, aki a hirtelen érzésre kis híján félrenyelte a vizet, amit éppen egy üvegből ivott.

- Mi, az Kuroko? - a kék hajú az ablakra mutatott ,mire a szemüveges összeráncolta a homlokát, majd visszanézett a fiatalabbra, értetlenül megcsillanó szemekkel.

- Mi van ott? - az alakban már senki se állt, a különös alak helyett csak a kinti sportpályát látták, ám még mielőtt Kuroko kimagyarázhatta volna magát, megszólalt a második negyed kezdetét jelző síp, mindenki a pályára sietett.

Tüzes verseny alakult ki a két csapat között, az ellenfél már-már behozta a lemaradást, a Seirin "fantomja" körülnézett, hogyha esetleg valaki passzolna neki, felkészüljön rá, ám a pillantása megakadt a macskafüles kapucnin... a férfi már bent támaszkodott a falnak, a napszemüveg lekerült róla, vörös szeme szinte lyukat égetett Kuroko testébe, volt benne valami ijesztő... a szájából kivillantak tűhegyes szemfogai, akárha vámpír lenne, suttogott valamit, ám a fiú nem értette, mi az, egyértelműen nem japán volt, angol sem, talán latinul beszélt? Az egész világ lelassult körülötte, csak a távolból, tompán hallotta a cipők csoszogó hangját és a kosárlabda pattogását, akkor, abban a másodpercben hirtelen értette, mit mond a férfi.

_Élvezd ki, ameddig lehet. _

A fiú szeme kipattant, teljesen lefagyott, ahogy a szánakozó, mégis gúnyos mosolyra meredt.

_Elveszted..._

Mit? Mit vesztene el? Szinte tudat alatt kérdezte a férfit, egyetlen szájmozdulat nélkül, az albínó mégis mintha meghallotta volna, félrebillentette a fejét és még szélesebben elmosolyodott, majd eltűnt. Mint minden más is Kuroko körül.

_... az ép eszedet. _

- Kuroko, vigyázz! - csak egy pillanatra tért vissza valóságba, ahol meghallotta meg Hyuga hangját és már látta is a közeledő labdát, de már nem volt ideje reagálni, sóbálvánnyá dermedve figyelte az abnormálisan lassan közeledő kemény tárgyat.

Ám az élete filmje helyett valami egészen más pergett le előtte.

_Kuroko, én egy sas vagyok, ugye?_

Szárnyak, hamis szárnyak. Zuhanás, csattanás, vértócsa... hullaház.

_Kérlek, tarts ki!_

A sikátor sötétjét egy pisztoly hangja szeli ketté. Düh és szomorúság keveredik a sikításban... bosszúvágy.

_Én voltam... _

Gyanú, értetlenség, kérdések... és még egy éles hang. Egy ártatlan öngyilkosság?

Ezekhez hasonló rémképek keringtek az agyában, rémisztő sebességgel, feldolgozni sem volt ideje, máris jött egy másik kép. Karó, kés, egy aranyalma.

_Mindent megteszek, hogy megszerezzem!_

Kagami arcát látta utoljára. Magas csapattársa arcára fásultság fáradság költözött, ám szemében dühös éhség villant, akár egy igazi tigris szemében, bosszúéhség, hogy megölje azokat, akik megérdemlik. Már több száz éve üldözi őket, hogy megmutassa nekik, a kegyetlenség következményeit. Ki akarja tépni a zsarnokok beleit... ez már a tekintetéből is kiolvasható volt.

A fejébe fájdalom hasított, az arc lassan elsötétült és átvette a helyét az áthatolhatatlan, fény nélküli éjszaka, a labda eltalálta a fejét. Valahonnan távolból hallotta az orvosi csapatot, amint a csapattársait próbálják távol tartani, érezte a fején patakokként végigcsorduló vért is. Ezek az apró, máskor jelentéktelennek tűnő hangok, amik az élet hátterében tűnnek el, most a sötétség által foszlanak szét. Utánuk kapott volna, de nem akart. Pihenni akart... kipihenni a filmet.

Kómába esett.


End file.
